And She Was
by Nega-Fan
Summary: Eggman did -not- expect anything like this. After taking a woman hostage during one of his schemes, he now has to deal with an eccentric woman who appears to want to help him.  Rated T for later chapters.


And She Was

Written by: Nega-Fan

~.:*:.~

**Chapter One:**

**We Can Work it Out**

~.:*:.~

It was a long walk to where the Doctor was heading. He was _finally_ back from his little miss-adventure, and was happy that he was in his home atmosphere. The inside of his base didn't look like how one would imagine it. It looked smoothed and polished like vector art. Everything was curved, the walls where mostly gray with a bold dark-red border and white above and below. The floors followed the same design but where white with read bold lines going down the sides of the corridor; and ceiling white with florescent lights shining through rectangular pans. Everything had a clean and serial look to it, unlike something you would expect a mad-man's base to look like. AS he walked down the corridor of his not-so-humble abode, he looked as though he was having a lot of trouble on his mind.

His face was in a grimace as he rubbed the indent above his nose, causing his prez-nez glasses to move up. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be not a happy camper. But what reason did he have to happy? Sure, he got away with the strange device that he managed to find out about after doing a little hacking; but that _INFERENAL __**-hedgehog-**_ had _destroyed _his beautiful _robots_! He had put good time into that idea. Well, a lot of drawing time at least. But, still he put a lot of mental power into it. And on top of that, he had a –hostage- to deal with.

You might –think- this would have been a good thing, but you obviously didn't know who he's managed to take hostage. Heck, he didn't even know whether it was right to _call_ it that! He might have grabbed the woman in an attempt to get out with the device, but the woman had told him that she had _planed_ on getting kidnapped. Granted, she'd admitted that it was spur of the moment, but that didn't change the fact that she wasn't the –_least_- bit intimated. And she kept –insisting- that she wanted to help. Yeah, _right_. Anyone that –_ever-_ helped him out soon betrayed him afterwords, only joining up with him to benefit from something that he happened to be dealing with.

He adjusted his glasses after they had been moved up and finally opened his eyes. He was getting closer to the cells room. He always made a few just in case a situation like this came up. He only wished it would have been under different circumstances. Like, you know, Sonic's little girlfriend- or SOMEONE that was at least a bit intimidated by him. The way this woman talked to him was just infuriating. Her voice sounded like that bat-girl, but with an added sophistication. She made a lot of sarcastic remarks and twisted what he said into a complete joke. Not to mention she just looked plan _weird_; and –that- was coming from a man who had been fighting a blue hedgehog that ran at super-sonic speeds.

He stopped in his tracks as he finally at his destination. All he had to do was press a few buttons in the holographic key-pad and the doors opened before him. The room, much like the design of the entire place, was circular, same designs on the wall and ceiling; but the floor was slightly different. The bold lines that lead from the corridor ended very close to the holding cell, but they didn't just stop. Instead, the two lines went off in an opposite direction to create a read circle around the cell. The cell itself was an oval shape, no bars but what appeared to be some kind of glass. In the middle of the room where the cell was, part of the ceiling went down to create a roof for it. And on the edge of the roof on the outside looked to be some sort of switch. Inside the room was the so called 'alley' and a chair that was roughly smaller than the one he used.

The woman herself was looking away, as though she wasn't paying attention to him; something that was GREATLY aggravating. She had long, dark violet hair that was somewhat wavy and thick; and went down to her waist. Though it was an unnatural color, it surprisingly didn't look like it was dyed. The top she wore was a soft orange in color, and looked to be a blouse that was tucking into a red corset with a white trim. The sleeves of the blouse grew in width like it was a Japanese kimono, but still much shorter in width than one. Her midnight blue pants where well fitted, and somehow where connected to the shoes she wore. Not to mention she wore a pair of matching long glove; from what he could tell at least. And finally there was the half-cape that she had tied around her waist that was aqua-green and designs of various dragons traveling across it.

He was somewhat ashamed to admit, that he had grabbed her because of just how outlandish she had looked; after all, she wore a strange outfit, with bright colors, and was –obviously- female (if she wasn't then he would have been –MUCH- more disturbed). Now he half-heartily wished he had grabbed those other guys she was trying to help escape….that was…_supposedl_y a part of her plan to get his attention. Note, he was saying _supposedly_. Her hand right hand was up to her mouth, and even from behind it looked as though she was in deep thought.

"You know, I didn't expect you to have such taste in design." The woman began, in her sultry refined voice. And, was it him, or did she also sound a –bit- sarcastic?

"-It's like what the future would look like if it was somehow stuck in the sixty's…without the fake-wood paneling's, of course."

He was –defiantly- getting a hint of sarcasm there.

"-I suspect you thought it would be different?" He replied in a very mannerly way.

She finally turned around to face him, with a large smile on her face that a snake would have been proud of. Her skin color was a little pale (though not as translucent as it could have been) and her gold colored eyes where shown clearly now. For some reason, with how her hair looked he was getting the feeling that it wasn't just fake contacts.

"Oh? Are we going to be a little bit more gentlemen like now and let me out of here?"

He mentally sighed. _This_ again? How persistent was this woman?

"I don't believe that will be happening anytime soon, Miss…?"

"Just call me Nastaran, since we are allies after all."

_-Very- persistent, apparently_.

He sighed has he brought his hand up to temple. "Do you –really- expect me to fall for that? I mean, really. Somehow on the spur of the moment you decided to put yourself in sight; –just- to get kidnapped by _me_…..so that you could _help?_"

She shifted in place, her sly smile going into a more neutral expression. She took a few steps forward as though she was trying to close the gap a bit; despite the small space she was in.

"Well, maybe that was a bit of a half truth…"

Dr. Robotnik's brow raised.

"…_Half-truth…?_"

She nodded; closing her eyes some as she did. "Yes. To tell you the truth, I had a hunch that you were coming to that bank-"

"_Uh….huh...?_"

His foot tapped impatiently, as the tone of his voice indicated that he was buying any of it. Seeing this, Nastaran narrowed her eyes and put a scowl on her face. She crossed her arms as she did giving her a threatening look. Which surprisingly –did- make him feel a bit threatened. His own expression seemed to lighten a bit, as he felt like the woman was trying to send laser-beams through his soul.

Despite the interruption, she continued with a cold tone. "-I have a high security job at the Guardian United Nations, so I know all about that little device you took from the First International Bank of Empire City."

She worked for _G.U.N.!_ Actually, that just hurt her more than helped. Now he was –sure- that she was a spy.

"-Not to mention I hacked into some satellites and saw your little fleet move towards the city. And seeing as you seemed a bit close I estimated that you'd be around in ten minutes. While I will admit some of the plan required some…coincidence, it –did- work. Well, except for that fact that you won't believe me…"

"Gee, I wonder why that is." Robotnik retorted dryly, looking at her sternly.

"-Listen, it's not like it was a career choice I liked." She stared off with a harsh tone, "-Perhaps if you where around a while before I may have just signed up with you first. If you even _allowed_ that. But now I'm here- and what's better is when G.U.N. see's I've been kidnapped, you can practically have them eating out of your hand. Not to mention I can tell you some things that they write on paper- you know, to make sure _you_ don't get your hands on it."

"If that was true then why _did_ they place they're little 'discovery' on a digital file then?" He continued, with a dry tone. "I understand you're trying very hard to get out of here, but _please_. For your own sake and my, just stop _now_."

Admittedly, the things Nastaran hand just said actually sounded promising. But he didn't have to let her be an 'ally' to do any of that. As long as she was a hostage, G.U.N. would sacrifice greatly to get an employee back- especially if she had a high-risking security job as she said. And he could probably find ways of prying information out of her, and if he couldn't it was no large loss. He could only gain with this situation. The only thing he had to worry about was G.U.N. expecting Sonic to save her. Which they probably did, much to his ever-lasting annoyance.

She looked at him again with an intimating look, placing clenched fists on her hips. Her body language was diffidently threatening as her shoulders were straightened and she leaned forward some to look at him. "If –you're- not going to let me out of this jar, than –_I-_ _**am**_."

Suddenly, a smile of amusement creeped onto the Doctor's face. The fact that she –thought- she could get out was enough to brighten his mood. He could just smell the hilarity that was going to ensue from this.

"_Oh really now…_," He began with a sly tone, "If you could of just gotten out, why didn't you do it before?"

She turned to the side away from him; but enough where he could still see her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and still retained a menacing look.

"I thought I would be polite and allow you to be a gentleman first- but apparently I didn't realize I was just dealing with a _child_."

His smile and good mood quickly disappeared in an instant as it went too a scowling frown. Even when he had thought it was going to get good; EVEN when he thought he was going to be able to gloat and make witty-comebacks- she _spoiled_ it for him! This was –not- the reaction a hostage should have to there captor! She should have been scared- heck, she should at –least- be mad! But instead she was only getting mad because he was CONVINCED about her obvious –lies-; obviously her attempts to escape. Other than that, she just seemed to mentally laugh at him, completely fine with her situation. It was like she was brushing him off as just a normal person.

Has he mentioned that he really _hates_ talking to this woman? Because he does. And he _personally_ wants you to _know_.

As his anger (and generally gentlemen behavior) began to boil, now it was time for his own ominous stare and added icy pitch to his voice. "_Very cute_. But I doubt you will be getting out very soon. Even if you had a computer you wouldn't be able to hack into the controls that release that cell. And I'm pretty sure that you –don't- happen to have a computer on you. So how, _may I ask_, are you planning to get out of a cell that's made of thick Polycarbonate glass?"

She turned around more to face him with a grin on her face. Why was she grinning like that? She shouldn't be grinning like that. Really, does she actually have a –_way-_ to break through his bullet-proof glass? That would be impossible. She has nothing on her- the robots checked. They wouldn't slip up –that- badly. But that grin…that was the grin of a villain who –_had_- something on them; the ace up there sleeve. And it made him feel uneasy. _Very uneasy_. Wasn't this supposed to be how _she_ felt? How come it was –he- that was feeling intimidated by a woman trapped in a glass cell; than the _woman _was being trapped by a man that was holding her hostage? Suddenly, he felt as though he was beginning to feel what Sonic did at Amy's anger.

"Well, brute force is the only option, unfortunately. I never did care for the more 'physical' approach, but it's the only way out of here. And when I'm out I'll –show- you that I'm not going to try and escape or even stab you in the back. Because I know your concerned about it."

She…._had_ to be _kidding_. The amount of shock and complete dumbfounded feeling showed the exact thought on his face as she had said it. After a few moment of what seemed to be pulling his brain back together he sighed deeply and brought his hand up to the indent of his nose; closing his eyes and holding his elbow with his left hand.

"…_.__Really__? __That's __how you're going to get __out_? I was expecting something a little more…How do I say it?... Intelligent. Smart. Actually genius? And not something...stupid, moronic, or just plan sill-"

All of a sudden he heard a loud 'THRACK' sound, and a few moments later a strange crackling noise. He quickly opened his eyes and looked up to see where the sound was coming from; wondering what it was and where it came from. But his eyes meet quickly with the sight as the sound had in fact, was right in front of him. And it –scared- him deeply.

The glass that was clear once before was now shattered. Not into little pieces, but an array of spider-web cracks covered the whole one side of the glass so much that he couldn't see Nastaran clearly anymore. He could see her shadowed and hazy figure and an obvious balled-up fist resting on the glass. And it was clear to see that the entire little web cracks in the glass came from just that spot. He felt like he was frozen in place. How in the world did she _do_ that? What, was she as strong as Knuckles? And furthermore, if she –was- that strong, then why didn't she-

"Hmm…that's strange…" Nastaran began to say, redrawing her hand back from the glass. " I _should_ have shattered it in one hit. Either my suit isn't tuned correctly, _or_ this glass is stronger than anticipated." There was a small pause, Robotnik's mind clearly trying to recover. "Doctor, I think you _may_ want to step to the other side of the room. So, you know, a piece of glass doesn't go flying and stab you. Not that I'm suggestion that I want to stab you. Not at all…"

It was like he didn't even recognize what she was saying to him. It was as though his mind had begun to melt. Why something like this was even shocking to him was a bit surprising considering what he dealt with; but the amount of sense it made was something to scratch one's head at. Also, he felt like he should have –never- made the little woman mad; and was already beginning to regret it. Though he did snap back to reality as soon as he noticed Nastaran coiling her fist back to hit the glass a second time. He let out a gasp, realizing he was in a danger-zone, and began to run in the direction in which he would be most safe. Thankfully, he did this just in time, for as soon as he managed to make it to the opposite side of the glass cell, the glass had a full-on contact with her fist.

The glass shattered before his eyes; small shards and bits practically bursting forward like a bomb had just set off. As the pieces landed onto the metal floor, it sounded like it was raining hail inside of the room. But it didn't last very long, before all the pieces had finally landed. Nastaran's hand went back as she held it up, flexing her fingers and rotating her wrists. She stepped down from the containment cell, the glass crackling under her steps and she walked slowly down, as though it was a normal occurrence. He stayed absolutely still, as he looked in wide-eyed bewilderment at her the entire time, as she practically glided over towards him.

"Now, perhaps you will stop acting like a child and be a little more gentleman like, yes?" She said, as though nothing had happened.

He just continued to stare at her, even when she was only a few feet away. In fact, he leaned back to the side with his hands somewhat up. After a pause of her waiting for an answer, he finally managed to speak something out.

"-H-How did you –_**DO-**_ _that?_"

She smirked, giving her face a sly look. "Well, I can't tell you my –exact- secrets; but let's just say that if you had put me through a metal detector, your little robots would have found I'm practically covered in it."

Now, he was just completely dumbfounded. What was she an android or something! That would certainly explain the weird eye and hair color…

"My suit can grant me an array of different abilities depending on how I make it and what I program it with. Right now, I have super strength and agility, with a bit of basic marital arts thrown in. Not to say it doesn't have its bad points, but then again everything does." She walked over towards his side, and put her right arm out, her elbow bent as she did. "Now, will you escort me to someplace that –isn't- a cell? I don't think I have to explain anything else after that little…demonstration."

The bottom of his eye twitched some. The Doc had gotten the picture; and clearly too. But if she thought that he wasn't still going to suspect her, then she would be –dead- wrong. Though, he wouldn't mention it for fear of being –dead-. For now, he thought it would be best and play along; for his own safety. After all, how-ever this…'suit' thing of her's worked showed she had to be competent with technology. After all, he didn't understand how it could possible _work_. But that was work for another day. For now, he didn't see what he could loose from this particular situation; other than his own dignity. He just had to be careful and watch her like a hawk. Or at least make _someone_ he knows do it for him.

"Yes, I do believe I will." He replied somewhat detached. He didn't even glace at her as he put his left arm up; soon carrying Nastaran's right arm. As soon as he did this they both began to walk towards the exit.

"Very good, I'm glad we've come to an understanding." She smiled beautifully as she closed her eyes, while her face was towards Robotnik's.

He only glanced to his side, still appearing to recover from the recent shock. After a few seconds he looked forward again as they walked out of the door.

"You know, I think I'm beginning to understand what marriage feels like to other men…"

"A good observation, dear." Nastaran started sarcastically, her expression becoming more mischievous. But it quickly changed as she looked forward. Her look was questionable now, as though she had thought of something.

"Actually, this –is- kind of strange….where's the security alarm? I would think it would be going crazy after I smashed the glass and got out."

"I didn't bother installing one, seeing as it was bullet-proof glass." Robotnik replied, with not much emotion in his voice.

"I suggest you fix that."

" Suggestion noted."

Everything Sonic related is Copyrighted by Sega/Sonic team. I do not own them in any way. This is a fan fiction after all, it's not like I suspect to profit from it. Nastaran belongs to me though. How did you enjoy it? Please comment; and critiques would be good, too (as long as they're constructive). I realize I might write in a weird narrative, but blame how I think. I'm not the best at grammar and spelling, so you'll probably see errors (if you haven't already, considering you're at the end). Tell me how you enjoy this story! Now, onto the 'What happens next?' part.

CONTINUE?

Oh Snaps! Eggman's in a tight spot, isn't he? What will happen next? Will Nastaran actually betray Dr. Eggman? Or will she actually be a truthful alley? And when will Eggman stop making situations worse for himself? To find this out and more, tune in next time; Same Egg time, Same Egg Channel-shot-

{P.S: I'm one of the many that –don't- like Fan-characters in stories. But, at least it isn't the 'main' character. I mean, really. There's no one to actually pair Robo up with that –isn't- wrong to me. Also, brownie points to those who sees a song reference ( and no this does not include 'And she was' by Talking heads).And I'll throw in my shiny Deviant art so you can see artworks I do: .com/ Thanks for reading! ^^}


End file.
